Tohta
Tohta (藤太) is a character in The World R:2. Online Appearance Tohta is a young dark greened haired man dressed in a swashbuckler's outfit. He wears simple and loose clothing without any sort of armor and he keeps his hair tied back in a ponytail. He also carries a small PDA type device attached to his left arm, just like Tawaraya did. His facial tattoos are similar to Tawaraya's as well. Personality Despite his low level, Tohta is no newbie when it comes to playing The World R:2. He carries all of the experience that Tawaraya used to have, including his ability to manipulate people. Few are the times when Tohta can't turn a bad situation to his advantage, and many of the contacts he made in TaN are still very active. Despite this he dislikes being referred to as Tawaraya, preferring to be called by his new character's name instead. Offline Basic Info Offline Tohta is 22 year old Junya Murakami, a college student. He is preparing to go study abroad. History .hack//Roots Tohta was a character created by the player behind Tawaraya. After a break from The World R:2 following the deletion of his old account his player made Tohta to settle some old scores. A brief check of the games market revealed that the system had changed drastically since the deletion of TaN. Without TaN to help regulate a fair market, prices had skyrocketed due to the intervention of Real Money Traders, people who sold items and money in the game in exchange for money in the real world. These players, led by a player named Ochi had almost complete control of the market. Making contact with some old members of TaN Tohta came up with a plan. After meeting with Pi who he correctly identified as Ender he was able to deliver a message to Yata containing his plan to remove the RMT players from the game. His plan involved luring the RMT players to a dungeon, where he harassed them into revealing the nature of their business in public chat. With evidence of their actions on the logs, Yata was able to forward their accounts to CC Corp and get them banned. With Naobi's debt to Tawaraya repaid, Tohta no longer had a reason to remain in the game. But after thinking he decided to keep playing as Tohta, at least for a little while. Soon afterwards Tohta became aware of Haseo's hunt for Tri-Edge. Shocked at how much he had changed from the helpless newbie he knew as Tawaraya, Tohta decided to help Haseo with his search. Though wary of the strange character at first, Haseo's attitude changed when he realized he was speaking to Tawaraya and he accepted his help. Tohta also took it upon himself to help Tabby form her Guild Paw Pad Squadron, though it appears this was partially to help out Haseo. Tohta was eventually contacted by Phyllo. Phyllo revealed that he was dying of cancer, and that when he died he wanted Tohta to deliver a message to Haseo from him. Tohta accepted the offer, and when Phyllo died a short time later he delivered the message as promised. Though Tohta wanted to continue helping Haseo, real life intervened and he was forced to leave the game as well. Before leaving he met with Saburou, who agreed to continue looking out for Haseo. Trivia *Tawara no Tohda (俵藤太) is a hero from Japanese folklore, and presumably the source of Tohta and Tawaraya's names. Category:Roots Characters Category:Shadow Warlocks Es:Touta Category:Male Human Characters Category:Male Game Characters